


Overheat

by belivaird_st



Category: Carol (2015), The Price of Salt - Patricia Highsmith
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:13:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27411769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belivaird_st/pseuds/belivaird_st
Summary: When their child has fallen ill, Carol and Therese try to do everything they can.
Relationships: Carol Aird/Therese Belivet
Kudos: 31





	Overheat

Therese had Rindy fussing in her arms, overheated, wearing her thermal night set with teddy bears stitched to them. The six-year-old was kicking her; clinging onto the young woman as she walked down the hallway to the bathroom where she sat themselves on the closed toilet seat.

Carol came with a spoon full of cherry syrup cough medicine. 

“I know, honey,” she spoke over hot tempered cries. 

“Shh,” Therese kept her mouth above the little girl’s ear as she swept back Rindy’s sweaty bangs off her forehead. 

“You need some medicine, sweetheart.”

Carol was bringing the spoon closer to the child’s mouth.

“Noo!”

“Just a sip, baby, then it’s all over.” 

Carol had managed to slide the spoon into her daughter’s lips with Therese holding her steady. Rindy swallowed and sputtered out the strong, rich vile taste of cough syrup which some had dribbled down her chin. 

She was bawling.

“You did such a good job,” Carol cooed, moving quickly to rinse out the spoon in the porcelain sink. 

Therese planted a loud kiss on Rindy’s burning head.

They put the child to bed, who was smothered with stuffed animals and frilly pillows. Both Therese and Carol left the bedroom with their arms around each other.  
“I told Harge not to leave Rindy out in the leaves too long. That’s how she catches a cold,” Carol sighed.

“Her fever will drop and the cold should end in a couple of days, according to the doctor,” Therese said, leading them into their own bedroom. She began helping unzip the back of Carol’s dress, kicking off her pair of oxfords on the floor.


End file.
